


The Fall

by MikaelsonFan93



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bisexual Liam Dunbar, Bisexual Theo Raeken, Character Death, Domestic Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken, Established Relationship, F/M, Getting Together, Liam Dunbar is a Softie, M/M, Self-Hating Theo Raeken, Starting At The End, Theo Raeken is a Softie, Theo doesn't think he's good enough
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 21:04:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17190371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MikaelsonFan93/pseuds/MikaelsonFan93
Summary: After finding true love with each other, Liam and Theo's life together is cut short when one of them chooses to sacrifice themselves to save the Pack.Not the best thing I've ever written, and the tags aren't 100% definitive(the violence isn't in chapter 1)





	1. Chapter One - Goodbye, My Love

The Fall  
Chapter One: Goodbye, My Love

He climbed out of his truck, as the rain beat down on him, soaking his sleek hair. That didn’t cause him to move any faster though. He swung the truck door closed with a bang, as he surveyed the vehicle one more time. Months of rain and gunshots taking its toll on the body of the car. If he was honest, it had taken its toll on him too.  
He smiled sadly as he remembered the last few months. Everything the pack had been through. All the fighting, all the trials they’d faced. The people they’d lost. Who would’ve thought that he’d still be here, walking through Beacon Hills, in the middle of the night, in the worst storm he’d seen since the Wild Hunt?  
He had fought for his place, but as he walked through the town he called home. He passed by the home of the Alpha he looked up to, the Banshee he feared, the human he envied. He kept walking, being pelted by rain as thunder roared over his head.  
He knew deep down that this was how it was always going to end. From the moment Scott took the bullet, to the moment Lydia’s screams of warning became screams of pain and terror, to the moment Stiles gave his life as sacrifice for the remaining pack, he knew it would end this way. He was one of the last members of the pack left and he knew he was running on borrowed time. He arrived at his destination, home. A tear threatened to fall from his eyes as he thought back to everything that had happened in that house. He’d fallen in love, lived with the person he loved and surprised even himself by getting engaged.  
He’d never expected that when they began living together, that six short months later, he’d be engaged to the one he loved more than himself, but it happened and now, the thing that made this harder on him wasn’t that he was going to die, it was that he would never get the chance to marry the amazing man who was no doubt lying asleep a few meters from where he stood. He shook his head as began walking into the house for the last time. He wanted to see his love one last time before he went to the fight he knew he was never going to come back from. He climbed the stairs to their shared bedroom, opening the bedroom door, smiling as his love sat up in the bed, placing his book on the pillow beside him.  
“Babe, you’re soaked. Get out of those wet clothes and come to bed.” The other man said, smiling sweetly, love evident in his eyes. He shook his head as a tear fell from his eye. He knew his voice was going to fail him.  
“I wish I could baby, but I’m here to see you one more time. To tell you one last time that I-”  
“What-What do you mean one last time?”  
“It’s my time. The clock is broken, you know what that means. I can’t fight it anymore. We’ve managed to avoid this for so long but we both know I’m going on borrowed time.” His love threw the covers off of himself, jumping off the bed, running to his partners’ side.  
“You can’t give up, please?” The man said, as he grabbed his fiance’s hand. “We’ve just found each other, I can’t lose you.”  
“Baby, I don’t want to go, but Lydia told us her vision just before she died. When the rain pours on Beacon Hills, a clock will break and message will be received. I got the message. If I don’t go to them, they’ll come here and they’ll kill both of us!” He said with sorrow, “I’d rather they take me and leave you. I couldn’t deal with the idea of anything happening to you.” Tears fell from the others eyes as he grabbed his lover’s hands.  
“I don’t want you to go. I can’t let tonight be the night you die.” The man said in despair. “Tonight can’t be the night you die, Theo Raeken.”  
“I love you, Liam Dunbar” Theo said, smiling sadly as he pressed his forehead against Liam’s.  
“I love you so much Theo!” Liam sobbed out. Theo choked back the tears and swallowed the huge lump in his throat, trying, and failing, to hide his sorrow.  
“Li, you’ve got to look after the pack. You need to be strong now.”  
“I can’t be strong without you. You’re my anchor, my life!”  
“And you’re my everything. You’ve made me the happiest man in the world. Goodbye Liam Dunbar.”  
“Can’t you stay a little longer?”  
“I wish I could baby, but I need to go. I shouldn’t even be here now, but I had to see your face one last time, look into your eyes and feel loved. I had to kiss your lips one last time, because I don’t want to die without feeling your lips on mine again.” Theo said sadly, grabbing hold of Liam’s face, pressing one final kiss on his lover’s lips, before pulling back and smiling softly. “Goodbye my love!” He let go of Liam’s face and started to leave, struggling to break hold of Liam’s grasp. He broke free and ran down the stairs, refusing to look back, because he knew if he did, he would never leave.  
Liam stood in the bedroom, holding himself as he sobbed uncontrollably as he whispered. “Goodbye Theo.”


	2. Chapter Two: Don’t Get Too Close

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liam realises he's in love with Theo and the Pack have a night at the Karaoke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I decided to actually carry on with the story, since I felt motivated to do so. I've reused a segment from another story I've partially written over on Fanfiction.net, but works for this story too.

The Fall

Chapter Two: Don’t Get Too Close

 

Six Months and 14 days Earlier:

Liam lay in his bed and thought back to the night at the hospital, when they had fought the Hunters and Theo took Gabe's pain away. After Liam unceremoniously told Monroe that she had lost, the two left the hospital together. Theo offered Liam a ride home, since he didn't have his car with him. The drive back to Liam's house had been filled with small talk. He pulled his house key out when they pulled up outside Liam's house, but being as exhausted as he was, he dropped the key under his seat. He bent down to pick the key up, when he found a pillow stuffed under the seat. This resulted in a very awkward conversation where Theo admitted he was homeless and had been sleeping in his truck for the last six months. Liam told him to come into the house and spend the night, since he'd been through a lot that day and taking someone's pain can be very draining. Theo did as he was told for once and got the best night sleep he'd had in a very long time. When they woke up the next day, Liam's mom questioned why there was a half-naked boy in her son's bed. Liam explained Theo's situation, which resulted in the woman inviting the Chimera to live with them.

 

The two had grown exceptionally close over the last six months. Theo finally started opening up to Liam, then the rest of the pack. There had been a few instances over that time when Liam's control slipped, beit during battle against a hunter or at Lacrosse practice. When his control began to slip, the first couple of times, Theo had been there and redirected Liam's anger towards himself. Eventually though, whenever Liam's anger reared its ugly head, Liam began looking for Theo. Their connection grew so much that Liam relied on the Chimera. After Scott returned to Beacon Hills and witnessed Liam and Theo's bond, he realised that Theo was Liam's anchor. After a very awkward conversation, Liam realised what Scott was saying was true. During the next few weeks, Liam kept that a secret. The only people who knew were him and Scott. And he planned on keeping it that way. He knew that it was just because Theo knew how to get Liam to redirect his anger, thus making him calm down. He knew that he should tell Theo the truth at some point, but the Chimera was finally starting to open up to him and the rest of the pack and he didn't want to make Theo revert back to the person he was before.

 

Deep down though, Liam knew Theo was more than his friend and anchor at this point. He had slowly fell in love with the Chimera, and the rest of the Pack were noticing their bond. Mason would make jokes, calling Theo Liam’s boyfriend. Stiles commented that they were joined at the hip, while Malia said that Liam smelled so much like Theo, it was gross. Liam would just laugh their comments off and tell them to drop it, but he knew that he was going to have to admit to his feelings at some point.

 

Lydia decided the pack needed a bonding night and Mason suggested that they go to Sinema’s Karaoke night, which Scott, Lydia, Stiles, Corey and oddly, Malia loved the idea of. Scott went to Deaton to get some diluted Wolfsbane, so that the pack could get ‘drunk’, without their healing abilities getting in the way. While Liam loved the idea of having a night with the pack, he didn’t want to get too drunk in case he told Theo how he felt. Maybe it would be better for both of them if he did admit his feelings? Maybe they would end up together and live happily ever after? 

 

Sinema’s Karaoke night was on the Friday night and it was the first time they’d held the event and Mason, who had suggested the idea to the manager a few months earlier, wanted it to succeed so that it could be a monthly thing. When Friday arrived, Liam was less excited than he had ever been for a pack night. He knew he was going to let slip that he in love with Theo, either to Theo himself or to one of the other pack members. They all knew him well enough to know when he was holding something back and one of them were going to call him out on it.

 

As the night progressed, the pack got drunker and drunker on the Wolfsbane concoction and Liam felt his inhibitions falling away. He was getting looser and more care free, which made Theo smile at.

“I haven’t seen you this relaxed in a while Li,” Theo said, leaning in, whispering in the Beta’s ear.

“I’m just having fun.” Liam said, trying to avoid looking at Theo. He looked at the stage, seeing Stiles murdering Mr Brightside. “Stiles really can’t sing.”

“I’d love to hear you do better,” Lydia commented, before taking a sip of her drink. “I mean, he really is awful, but still, he’s trying.”

“I’ve actually signed up. I’m going up soon.”

“What are you singing?” Theo asked, looking at Liam quizzically.

“Just a song that says how I’m feeling.”

“What is it?” 

“You’ll just have to wait and see.” Liam said with a wink. Stiles eventually stopped ‘singing’ and made his way back to the group, being met by cheers from Scott, Lydia and Mason.

“Next up, we have Liam Dunbar.” The MC announced, as Scott noticed how nervous Liam was.

“You’ve got this buddy.” He said reassuringly, squeezing Liam’s shoulder.

“Break a leg, Li” Theo said affectionately. Liam smiled awkwardly as he made his way to the stage. Liam took the mic from the MC and looked nervously at the screen as he waited for the music to start. When it did, he heard a gasp, clearly from Mason.

_ “Wise men say _

_ Only fools rush in _

_ But I can't help falling in love with you”  _ Liam sung, looking directly at the screen.

_ “Shall I stay? _

_ Would it be a sin _

_ If I can't help falling in love with you?”   _ He sung, looking the area the pack were, but still avoiding eye contact with Theo.

 

_ “Like a river flows _

_ Surely to the sea _

_ Darling, so it goes _

_ Some things are meant to be _

_ Take my hand, _

_ Take my whole life, too _

_ For I can't help falling in love with you”  _ His eyes finally connected with Theo’s, who looked thoroughly confused, but also a little pissed off.

_ “Like a river flows _

_ Surely to the sea _

_ Darling, so it goes _

_ Some things are meant to be _

_ Take my hand, _

_ Take my whole life, too _

_ For I can't help falling in love with you _

_ For I can't help falling in love with you”  _ Liam finished, with tears in his eyes, which he quickly blinked away. He handed the mic back to the MC and headed back to the pack. Mason was the first to greet him, by patting him on the back and giving him a sympathetic look. Lydia and Nolan looked uncomfortable, while Scott and Corey looked nervous for Liam.

“That was - something” Stiles said, awkwardly.

“I didn’t know you could sing Liam” Malia added, feeling the tension with the group, most of which was coming from Theo, who hadn’t looked up from his drink since Liam came back.

“It’s not something I do a lot.” Liam said, feeling his face flushing. He took a seat next to Theo, who didn’t move.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Theo asked, his voice sounding weak. 

“I didn’t want to admit it to myself. I thought that if I admitted it out loud, you might not feel the same.”

“You thought that I wouldn’t feel the same? Seriously?” Theo said, shaking his head, storming off. Liam frowned, following the Chimera.

“You’re so guarded with your emotions, I can’t always tell how you feel.” Liam said, sounding irritated.

“I’m guarded? Seriously? Liam you’re so closed off.”

“I’m closed off? Theo you literally don’t open up to anyone.”

“The last person I opened up to, I ended up getting them killed.”

“I’m not Tara, Theo!” Liam snapped. “I’m in love with you and I get if you don’t feel the same, but can you at least open up to me? Please?”

“Liam, I’ve been hopelessly in love with you since I got back from hell. You were with Hayden and I was always so sure you were straight.”

“I don’t know what I am, but I know how I feel about you Theo.”

“Liam, you’re too good for me. I’m a monster. I’ve hurt people, I’ve killed people and not even

Blinked an eye. You’re so good and perfect and I don’t want to ever hurt you.”

“I’m too good for you? Theo, I’m literally just a small ball of anger. If anything, you’re too good for me!”

“You really don’t get it Liam, do you? You’re anger doesn’t make you a monster, the things I’ve done makes me one.”

“Would you two just admit that you’re perfect for each other?” Mason snapped as he appeared behind them. “I’ve signed you up to do a duet.”

“I don’t sing Mason.” Theo said bitterly.

“Well you’re going to. The song is pretty fitting to the argument I’ve just overheard. Now, get your butts out there, you’re up next.” Liam looked at Theo and then back at Mason. 

“Mase,I get what you’re doing but we’re not going to happen. I should have just kept my mouth shut and we wouldn’t behaving this fight right now. Again, my big stupid mouth ruins everything.”

“Next up is Liam and Theo.” The MC announced from the stage.

“We’ll sing this song and then I’m going home. I suddenly don’t feel like being here.” Liam said, walking to the stage, with Theo right behind him.

“We’re not finished talking Liam. After this song, we finish our conversation.” Theo said angrily. The boys took hold of the mics as the music started.

 

Theo:

_ When the days are cold _

_ And the cards all fold _

_ And the saints we see _

_ Are all made of gold _

 

Liam:

_ When your dreams all fail _

_ And the ones we hail _

_ Are the worst of all _

_ And the blood's run stale _

 

Theo:

_ I wanna hide the truth _

_ I wanna shelter you _

_ But with the beast inside _

_ There's nowhere we can hide _

 

Liam:

_ No matter what we breed _

_ We still are made of greed _

_ This is my kingdom come _

_ This is my kingdom come _

 

Both:

_ When you feel my heat _

_ Look into my eyes _

_ It's where my demons hide _

_ It's where my demons hide _

_ Don't get too close _

_ It's dark inside _

_ It's where my demons hide _

_ It's where my demons hide _

 

Theo:

_ Curtain's call _

_ Is the last of all _

_ When the lights fade out _

_ All the sinners crawl _

 

Liam:

_ So they dug your grave _

_ And the masquerade _

_ Will come calling out _

_ At the mess you've made _

 

Theo:

_ Don't wanna let you down _

_ But I am hell bound _

_ Though this is all for you _

_ Don't wanna hide the truth _

 

Liam:

_ No matter what we breed _

_ We still are made of greed _

_ This is my kingdom come _

_ This is my kingdom come _

 

Both:

_ When you feel my heat _

_ Look into my eyes _

_ It's where my demons hide _

_ It's where my demons hide _

_ Don't get too close _

_ It's dark inside _

_ It's where my demons hide _

_ It's where my demons hide _

 

Liam:

_ They say it's what you make _

_ I say it's up to fate _

_ It's woven in my soul _

_ I need to let you go _

 

As Liam sung his part, he turned to look at Theo, who was looking back at him with adoration in his eyes.

 

Theo:

_ Your eyes, they shine so bright _

_ I wanna save that light _

 

Theo took hold of Liam’s hand, squeezing it tightly.

 

Both:

_ I can't escape this now _

_ Unless you show me how _

 

Theo(Liam):

_ When you feel my heat(When you feel my heat) _

_ Look into my eyes(Look into my eyes) _

 

Both:

_ It's where my demons hide _

_ It's where my demons hide _

 

Liam(Theo):

_ Don't get too close(Don't get too close) _

_ It's dark inside(It's dark inside) _

 

Both:

_ It's where my demons hide _

_ It's where my demons hide _

 

The pair finished the song looking into each other’s eyes. Liam smiled softly at Theo, who squeezed his hand affectionately.

“I want us to be together, Theo.. You’re my anchor.”

“And you’re my everything, Li.” Theo said sweetly. “I do love you and I want us to try this thing too.” 

“KISS!” Malia called from the audience. They turned around and looked at her. “Kiss him already!” Liam laughed as he turned to look at Theo again. They both leaned in, their lips meeting in the middle. Sparks flew as they kissed, as the audience cheered them on. As they separated, Liam’s eyes glowed golden as he smiled at the Chimera.

“I could get used to that!” Theo said, taking Liam’s hand, leading him back to the pack. " _Maybe we can make this thing work"_ Theo thought to himself as he took his seat beside the guy he loved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The version of the song that the boys sing is this one: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1QU1NMuLux8

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure if I'm going to continue this as a multi-chapter story or not, but I had this idea running through my head for days and had to get it out there.  
> I know certain things are mentioned, such as Scott, Stiles and Lydia's deaths and if I do continue the story, their deaths will feature.


End file.
